a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary table device which can be tuned flexibly to operate individually, and more particularly to a rotary table, wherein manufacturing processes of plural fixed sites, a long machine-hour and a short machine-hour can be tuned flexibly to operate individually by a few dies (mounts), so that the operation time, the cost of dies (mounts) and the die-change time can be reduced, thereby decreasing the percent defective and increasing the capacity.
b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that when ordinary rotary tables are operating, there must be an equal amount of dies (mounts) to the number of fixed-site manufacturing processes and the rotary tables can rotate together only after accomplishing the manufacturing process that spends the longest time to proceed with the next manufacturing process. The existing rotary table device is provided with several shortcomings:                1. There are a lot of dies (mounts), which increases the cost,        2. The labor time and fees for repairing and die changing will be increased.        3. There is a higher probability to result in a larger tolerance when processing, installing and tuning plural dies (mounts) and therefore, the product stability will be reduced, correspondingly.        4. It is unable to flexibly tune the operation time of each fixed-site manufacturing process.        5. When a manufacturing process needs to be displaced immediately after accomplishing in a short machine-hour to proceed with the next manufacturing process, the manufacturing process that spends the longest time must be accomplished before all the rotary tables displace together to the next manufacturing process. Therefore, the prime time is missed and the percent defective will be increased.        6. It is relatively more difficult for the manufacturing process to increase the fixed sites.        